The embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a sofa bed with a folding mechanism that facilitates conversion from a sofa to a bed, and vice versa.
Folding beds, particularly sofa beds, have been desirable in tight living spaces where utilizing a single living space for multiple purposes may be optimal to save space. However, there are various deficiencies in current folding beds, including the compromise of either giving up comfort for space or practicality for comfort in an attempt to be functional in tight spaces or multipurpose rooms. Thus, there is a need for an improved sofa bed.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sofa bed that improves on the practicality and comfort of current sofa beds.